


Iceberg Week 2020

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Iceberg Week, Iceberg Week 2020, On Hiatus, RWBY Relationship Week, RWBY Ship Week, Reunions, Swim lessons, Tumblr Prompt, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUSI started an Iceberg Week on Tumblr going from May 25-May 31 and decided to post my stories here on AO3 as well as on Tumblr because why not, also I need more practice with writing non-smut stories.The Prompts List:May 25: Double DateMay 26: First KissMay 27: Swim LessonsMay 28: ReunionMay 29: Ballroom DanceMay 30: Henry Marigold EncounterMay 31: Free Choice PromptAnyways enjoy :)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong (Side Relationship), Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Double Date: Dining and Dancing (with Blacksun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceberg goes out to dinner and then to a dance club with Blacksun! A night of fun and romance! (I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm kinda glad I started this thing cause it's giving me more motivation to write RWBY stuff that isn't smut. And it's my favorite ship too so yeah. 
> 
> Here's a link to the Iceberg Week Tumblr Page: https://iceberg-week.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyways. First up: Double Date! For this one, I've chosen for them to go dining and dancing with Blacksun! Enjoy, and please leave reviews so I can improve my writing. :)

**Iceberg Week 2020, Day 1- Double Date: Dining and Dancing (with Blacksun)**

**Rating: G/T**

**Prompt: Double Date**

* * *

Neptune in a black crop top, red leather jacket, blue jeans with a white belt, and his trademark shoes and goggles. Weiss in a simple light-blue knee-length party dress with wide straps and matching 1-inch heels. Sitting across from them at their table in the outdoor diner, was Sun and Blake. Sun in his usual open shirt and baggy shin-length jeans, and Blake in a tight white t-shirt and short black skirt, with matching 1.5-inch boots. 

After what felt like forever for the two couples, the waiter came with a single tray holding each of their meals. Fish cacciatore for Blake. Flatbread pizza with olives, mushrooms, and tomatoes for Sun. A steakburger with everything on it for Weiss and a big bowl of angel hair pasta with alfredo and parmesan for Neptune, along with an iceberg lettuce salad with blue cheese dressing for the couple to share. 

“Holy shit Neptune, how are you going to eat all that food _and_ still feel like dancing later?” Blake said as she started to eat her meal. “Especially after having 3 slices of garlic bread?”

“Oh don’t worry about it Blake, I’ll be fine.” He took his fork and quickly began devouring his pasta. 

Sun took a bite of his pizza. “Yeah, he’s got a bit of a big appetite, don’t question it.”

“Yep! My Neppy needs proper energy for when we go dancing!” Weiss picked up some of the salad with her fork and fed it to Neptune when he finished his bite of pasta. 

_“Weiiiiiiisssss, staaaahhhhhp~”_ Neptune playfully backed away from the fork before leaning in and eating the salad off of it. 

The crisp mid-June breeze blew through the patio diner as the two couples ate and chatted happily. Mixed with the soft clatter of dishes and silverware and chatter of others in the background, it was all just so relaxing and refreshing. 

“Welp… that was certainly a filling meal…” Neptune sighed, patting his stomach. “Could go for some dessert though…”

 _“Neptune, no!”_ Blake cried. 

_“Neptune, yes!”_ he mocked. 

After enjoying their helpings of dessert- banana split for Sun, chocolate fudge cake for Blake, and apple pie for Weiss and Neptune- it was time to head off to the dance club. Weiss paid the bill, and then they all headed to Weiss and Neptune’s dark blue SUV to drive to the club together. 

The dance hall was gleaming with multicolored lights. There was a fair amount of people inside- not so many that it was packed full with nearly no space to dance, but not so few that it was pretty much deserted. The beats and bass of pop and hip-hop music boomed through the air.

“Well, shall we dance?” Weiss asked. 

Sun took Blake’s hands in his, smiling at her. She smiled back at him, and then they began to groove. The two quickly got into their own sort of freestyle moves, just hopping and shuffling on their own with the music in the back. 

Neptune had started his own dance as well, and oh how he had Weiss captivated by it. How he rocked and twisted and swayed those elegant hips of his to the music, how he flipped his beautiful aqua hair just so perfectly as he danced. And those smooth looks he shot to her occasionally in his dance while giving an extra-hard hip-shake… he knew how to make her heart flutter like a butterfly, and she absolutely fucking loved it. 

A few minutes into dancing, Neptune strutted up to his girlfriend and held out his hand. “Come on _Snow Angel_ … don’t you wanna dance with me~?”

Weiss turned pale red and jolted in shock slightly as she awoke from her trance. “Oh! Uhhh… yeah, sure, I was just… well…” She giggled, somewhat nervously, somewhat lovingly, and placed her hand in his. “I was just having too much fun watching you…”

Neptune became flustered, but then he leaned over and kissed Weiss on her smooth forehead, letting go of her hand and wrapping her in his embrace. “You’re always such a sweetheart…”

“Not my fault you’re so amazing at dancing~” Weiss wrapped her arms around his middle and briefly stood up on tiptoe to leave a peck on his soft lips as they began slowly waltzing together. 

Blake, who was still prancing with Sun, gave a small laugh. “You know, I just can’t help but find it funny how Neptune used to be unable to dance and was all ashamed about it, but now here he is, dancing like a professional.”

“You can say that again~” Weiss said giddily. “Anyone want some drinks? I’m getting a little thirsty…” She turned to Neptune and mumbled “...and in more ways than one~” while shooting him a smirk and a wink. 

“Oh hell yeah!” Sun replied. “I could really go for some soda!”

“Ooh, iced tea for me, please,” said Blake.

“I’d really love some fruit punch, thanks babe~” Neptune nuzzled Weiss’s cheek. 

“Sweet!”

Weiss left briefly to get the drinks, then returned with a cardboard tray holding 4 cups, and they moved to sit on a nearby bench so they could drink. 

Then, soon after they’d finished their beverages… they heard a familiar tune playing from the stereo. 

Weiss’s eyes widened. “Oh my God… is that…?”

_Baby! It's time to make up your miiiind~_

_I think! That tonight is when our stars aliiiign~!_

“Ohhh, I remember this tune!” Neptune said excitedly. “They played it at the Beacon Ball! Jaune and his team danced to it...” 

“Yeah! Didn’t Jaune also wear a dress to the dance?” Sun added, as he grabbed Blake’s hand and spun her around. 

“He did, yes!” Blake took Sun’s hands in hers and swayed with him. “God, that was such a fun night…” She wrapped her arms around Sun’s chest, looking deep into his eyes. “And one that we spent together, too…”

Sun leaned in and touched foreheads with his girlfriend. “Heheh, I can almost remember it like it was yesterday…” He grabbed Blake’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Man, and to think I was turning Weiss down to that dance just ‘cause I couldn’t dance,” Neptune laughed. “God I was such an idiot back then…”

“Oh come on, Nep. It was a completely understandable and kinda justified reason! Sure it was kinda stupid, but in the long run, it was just a stupid dance.”

“I know, but… still. Can’t help but feel dumb about it sometimes, y’know?”

“ _Please_ , Neptune.” Blake scoffed. “You thought _you_ were bad? I turned down Sun because I was too obsessed with going after the White Fang and Roman Torchwick!”

“I mean… at least you were wanting to get something _useful_ done…” Neptune shrugged. 

“Well sure, but _holy crap_ , I acted like a total asshole to Sun about it! I was just… so rude to him when turning him down…!” 

Blake soon fell into a fit of embarrassed laughter. Neptune giggled, before doing the same. Weiss and Sun followed suit. 

After they recovered from their laughter, Neptune sighed. “Yeah… those were the days…”

Blake nodded. “Indeed they were.” 

Sun and wrapped his arm around Blake’s shoulder. “Well, Blake… like Weiss said, it’s just a stupid dance in the end. And everything turned out well- for both us, and for Nep and Weiss- so what’s there to make a big deal of?”

Weiss embraced Neptune from behind, wrapping her arms around his belly and resting her face on his shoulder as she gently swayed side-to-side. “Yep. We were all pretty stupid and immature back then…” 

“Mmhmm…” Sun agreed.

Blake turned to Sun and embraced his chest, Sun embracing her waist, the two also swaying together as Neptune and Weiss were doing. The music continued to play, the multicolored lights continued to flash. The four of them continued to dance through the night together… each holding their respective partners as they rocked to the music… feeling relaxed, carefree, and content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, tomorrow we'll get to see their First Kiss! 
> 
> Reviews are highly appreciated :3


	2. First Kiss: Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the couple's first kiss, taking place in Vacuo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit my dumbass mistakenly announced the start of the Iceberg Week a day too early and I didn't realize it until today, God that's embarrassing. But on the bright side, I had extra time to write this prompt because man was it taking a long time.

**Iceberg Week 2020, Day 2- First Kiss: Now or Never**

**Rating: G/T**

**Prompt: First Kiss**

* * *

It was yet another blazing hot late afternoon in Vacuo. The sun was just beginning to set, and most of the students had gone inside for the day. 

Jaune Arc headed out of the shower stalls, dressed in a yellow Shade Academy tank top and loose jeans, and feeling oh-so refreshed after that nice cool shower. Nothing could be better after training in the scorching heat. Hopefully it would get cooler later in the evening, so he could get some extra practice in with ALPN after dinner. 

As he walked towards the school’s dining hall, he passed by Team SSSN’s dorm. In there, he saw Neptune, sitting on one of the beds, dressed in a yellow Shade Academy t-shirt and mid-thigh denim shorts. He was hunched over, his head in his hands, and looking… unsettled…

Jaune popped his head through the doorway. “Hey Neptune!”

“Hey…”

“Everything alright?”

“Not exactly…” 

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Well… I don’t know, I mean… it’s nothing too big of a deal…”

“Talking about it should help you feel better about it… but if it’s, y’know, too personal, then we don’t have to-”

“Oh alright, fine…”

“May I come in?”

“Sure. Close the door, though,”

Jaune walked into the dorm, shut the door, and sat down next to Neptune. “So… what’s wrong exactly…?”

Neptune sighed. “Well… this is gonna sound cliche but… it’s Weiss.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah… thing is… I like her, but…”

“She… she does like you back, you know. She told me, as well as her team and my team. And even if she hadn’t…” he laughed slightly. “I think it’s pretty obvious she’s got the hots for you again.”

Jaune wasn’t kidding. Neptune and Weiss had become rather drawn to each other again when RWBYJNORQ had arrived at Vacuo, and had only been growing closer since. Over the months, even amongst all the training and fighting off Grimm and worrying about Salem and whatnot, the two had found the time to get to know each other on a deeper level and develop a more meaningful relationship (while of course not neglecting their teammates or the more important matters with Salem). 

“Yeah, no, thing is, I’m not worried about if she likes me back or not. Especially not after she asked me to dance with her at that Vacuo Ball.”

“Then what exactly is it that’s wrong?”

Neptune sighed again. “Like… I do like her back… but… well, I don’t know how to describe it…”

“I don’t see what the big deal is. You obviously like her, she obviously likes you… just kiss and fuck already, am I right?” Jaune laughed. 

Neptune giggled slightly at Jaune’s joking. “Yeah…! Heheh…” He took a deep breath. “But… I feel like… I know this sounds weird and kinda dumb, but I feel like I just… well… that I don’t deserve her…”

Jaune had a slightly perplexed look on his face. “Why would you think that…?”

“Just ‘cause… I wasn’t exactly the best kind of person… y'know, back when we first met…”

“Oh come on… it’s not like you were some heartless shallow dickhead back in Beacon.”

“I know, I just… oh forget it… Why am I even worrying about this shit?” He stood up quickly and speed-walked to the other side of the room. 

“I’m sorry?”

“The world is at stake, lives are at stake, and here I am, worrying about my feelings for the girl I like.” He huffed.

“Hey… there’s nothing wrong with having these feelings. In fact, better to just talk about them now and get them off your back so you can focus better on the bigger issues at hand.”

“Well… you’re not exactly wrong there…”

“I’m about to go join the others for dinner, wanna come? That might make you feel better.”

“Mmm… not really hungry at the moment… had a snack not too long ago… but I could use a shower right now. And then maybe a nice walk outside.”

“Sure thing. See ya later?”

“Sure.”

By the time Neptune finished his shower, the sun was still setting and it was getting close to nightfall. He headed outside, dressed in the same shorts as before as well as an identical but fresh Shade Academy tee, sighing in relief at the refreshing feeling of the cool breeze. 

But as he started to walk across the sand, he noticed a familiar figure. 

And his heart nearly stopped when he recognized it. 

It was Weiss. Clad in her blue and white combat dress and a white soft zip-up jacket, the frilly skirt and her neck-length-cut hair blowing beautifully in the breeze, her ice-blue eyes sparkling. 

“Weiss…!”

“Oh, Neptune!” Weiss smiled at him. “I missed you at dinner! What’s up?”

“Wasn’t hungry, wanted a shower instead. And a walk, so I can get stress off my mind…”

“Same here. Everything that’s going on… it’s just so… overwhelming…”

“Ugh, tell me about it…”

“Nice to just… take a break, y’know?”

“Yep…”

Neptune then realized… this was the perfect chance to properly talk to Weiss about how he was feeling.

“Hey, you wanna… er… walk with me…?” he asked.

“Oh, of course!”

They walked side by side, through the cool air, making sure not to stray too far from the academy.

“Aren’t you cold, Nep?”

“Hm?”

“You, uh, you look like you might be cold… wanna borrow my jacket for a bit?”

“Oh, no thanks… I’m good. I actually kinda enjoy the cold air, especially since it’s super hot throughout the day. Besides, I… think your jacket would be a bit small for me…” Suddenly Neptune gasped, his face turning pale red. “Oh! Uhhh…” He turned away from Weiss in embarrassment. “I don’t mean that against you… n-no offence of course…” 

Weiss giggled softly. “None taken…”

They continued to walk quietly, but then Neptune felt his face begin to heat up. ‘Say something, Nep… just say something… anything…! We can’t have an awkward silence now!’

He took a deep breath. “So… uhh… Weiss… I was just wondering… y’know…”

“Yeah?”

“Like… I couldn’t help but find it funny how you still seem to… like me…”

Weiss blushed mildly, giggling a bit. “...why wouldn’t I…?”

“Well… ever since that time when I flirted with NDGO in front of you at the match, I noticed how you were mad at me when you saw it, and how we’d become a little more distant afterwards… like, we still would chat, just not as much as usual… and then after the Fall of Beacon happened and I went to Mistral while you went back to Atlas… I started to get the feeling I may have thrown you off with the flirting… so yeah…” 

Weiss gave him a skeptical look before laughing again. "I mean... it did make me upset at first, obviously… and it did make me a little bit hesitant to hang out with you…”

"No doubt about that. And honestly, you do have every reason to be upset…” 

"But looking back on it later though… it just seemed like light competition-teasing… I mean, all you did was point and say ‘Ladies’, right?”

Neptune laughed nervously. “Oh yeah… yeah I remember…”

“Yeah, that’s pretty light if you ask me.”

“I think… when I remember it, I believe I was just trying to tease them. I certainly didn’t have any intention to hook up with any of them…”

“And… you only did something like that once, the whole flirting with other girls in front of me. It’s not like you were constantly flirting with every single pretty girl in our proximity.”

“I… well, that is true…”

“Also I don’t think either of us were really sure if we were even… y’know… dating, or in a relationship… at the time. So there may have been some confusion in that sense…” 

“True… wait, what exactly are you trying to say?”

"So in conclusion… I was upset, yeah, but I didn’t see it as you ‘leading me on’ or something like that and so I ended up getting over it rather quickly… because really, it's nothing worth making such a big deal over, or completely hating you over.” She looked him in the eye, as she took his hand in hers. “Especially not now. Not when we have much bigger things to be worrying about."

Neptune smiled, blushing, and squeezed her hand tightly. He could feel his heart throbbing. “Hmmm… I suppose you do have a point…” 

“We didn’t know each other too well at the time, but well enough such that I knew you were more than just some callous fuckboy-skeeze… and our time spent at Vacuo has only further proved so.”

Neptune’s face became redder. He laughed nervously again. “Well, alright, if you say so…”

“I know so…”

“Yeah, yeah… but, I am still curious as to… what exactly it is you see in me, or like about me…”

“Well… starting with when we first met… obviously I did find you pretty hot, but a major reason why you stood out to me was because… because of how you treated me…”

“What do you mean?”

“Most of the guys who flirted with me in the past were just after me for the perks of my family name and wealth. That, or they just acted like a total ass. Or both. But you… you were the first guy I met who wasn’t like that at all when he flirted with me… you were nice, respectful, reserved… I know that sounds shallow and superficial, but it’s what caught my interest. I admired you for it.”

Neptune’s face went from pale red to bright red, his face almost glowing in the dark night. “Heh… I think that’s a similar reason to why I fell for you… I think you were the first girl who ever showed interest in me, which… kinda stood out to me… since I wasn’t used to people being attracted to me or warm to my flirting. Which is part of the reason why I turned you down to that dance… because-”

“Because you were embarrassed, I remember. Embarrassed that you couldn’t dance.”

“Yup… I’d never been asked to a dance before, and… I just didn’t wanna screw up the event or our potential relationship…”

“As upset as I was about it at the time, I understood why you did it. It’s honestly fairly reasonable.”

“But y’know… as we spent more time together in Beacon… I only became more interested in you. To me, you weren’t just some pretty object for me to tease or flirt with once and then pass on to someone else while I move on to the next pretty girl. No… I did want to get to know you as a person.”

“Same here.” 

“And honestly…” Neptune stopped walking and turned towards Weiss, looking into those shimmering eyes of hers again, squeezing her hand tighter and placing his other hand on her shoulder. “...I’m glad we were able to get this chance to do so… get to know each other better… amidst all this Fall of Beacon and Salem bullshit… I got to know you better… as the intelligent, caring, understanding person you are…” 

At that moment, Weiss too had become flushed. “Me too, Nep… and I think I can easily say, you are an amazing person too, Nep… you understand me, you’re honest with me, you seem to genuinely care about me, and…” She looked back into his shining ocean eyes. “...and… oh, I don’t know how to put it, but I think you get it…”

Neptune was blushing even more now, his face glowing so red that it could probably have been noticed from miles away. “I… heh… sorry, I’m a bit lost for words…”

“God… I just… it just feels so silly… the world is in danger, and we’re just here, talking about our… our relationship… and our feelings for each other… don’t you think?” 

“Oh yeah, it sure does. But…” He gazed into her eyes yet again. “...it’s better to get these feelings off our backs now, while we have the chance.”

“Come to think of it… yeah, it does…”

“Just get it out of the way, y’know?” Neptune felt his heart thumping through his chest. “So you can-” 

“-focus better on the bigger issues! Trust me… I know exactly how that feels…” She gleamed at him, laughing slightly. 

“Right?!” His face was heating up again, and his heart was pounding harder… almost like a drum. 

He took a deep breath. “And… with that being said… there is…” He took another deep breath. “...there is one last thing… I need to get off my back…”

“What is it?”

Neptune closed his eyes. Inhaled. Then he opened his eyes, staring at Weiss’s gorgeous face. His whole body was heating up.

He released his hold of her hand and shoulder and moved his hands up to hold her face. 

“Neptune…”

“Weiss… I know it’s probably already clear how I feel about you… but… I wanna make it officially clear, once and for all…”

And then he stepped forward. Leaned in. And his lips met and captured hers for a long, deep kiss. 

Weiss’s eyes widened; she froze in shock at the suddenness of the movement, her face now redder than Ruby’s cloak. But it didn’t take her long to melt into it. Her body relaxed quickly as she closed her eyes and leaned towards him, her arms wrapping around his tender waist. 

In time, Neptune pulled back from the kiss, but the two remained in each other’s embrace. His head was spinning and his body was rushing. Weiss’s as well. They stared at one another, Weiss’s arms wrapped tightly around Neptune. 

“Nep… when this is all over… you and me… we must go on a date… our first official date~”

“Hell yes…” he gasped. “Sooo, does that mean… we’re officially boyfriend and girlfriend…?”

“Yep. For sure, this time.”

Neptune beamed at her and wrapped his arms around her upper body, pulling her into his chest. She rested contentedly against him, her body tingling as she could hear his warm, thumping heartbeat.

Suddenly they were startled by a giant rumbling noise coming from Neptune, who turned his head away, embarrassed.

“Was that…?”

“Yeah…”

“Ah yes, I remember, you missed dinner earlier.”

He turned back towards her. “Yeah, I think I could use a lil’ somethin’ to eat now…”

Weiss backed out of his embrace and kept one arm around him, and grabbed his hand with her free hand. “I think there’s still some food left in the dining hall… shall we go?”

“Yes.”

And so hand in hand, her arm around him, the two headed back to the academy to enjoy a nice, warm meal… together.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: Swim Lessons! 
> 
> Pls review pls


	3. Swim Lessons: Splash Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets started in teaching Neptune how to swim! But Neptune is still uncomfortable with being in the water, and Weiss gets easily distracted by his new Speedo lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long man, but my brain was just like super dead for ideas. Anyways, apologies for the late piece, as well as for it being kinda short (just like Weiss lol). But please enjoy. Also warning for the last bit of this work, which has some mild sexual implications... nothing explicit, but it is leading up to something naughty...

**Iceberg Week 2020, Day 3- Swim Lessons: Splash Time**

**Rating: T/M **

**Prompt: Swim Lessons**

**Warnings: Some brief mild lewd implications at the very end. Nothing explicit, but there are fairly obvious implications.**

* * *

It had taken time, effort, and hard work… but Weiss (with the help of other friends like Sun and Yang) had managed to help her boyfriend Neptune overcome his fear of water. Or at least, most of it. He was comfortable with going into pools, as well as near oceans at the beach, but he was still iffy about going into oceans. 

However, helping him overcome his fear was only one step. What was just as important, was that he knew how to swim. Luckily, the Beacon staff had given them permission to occasionally privately use their outdoor pool for aquaphobia therapy and swim lessons. 

Weiss was there now, on one mildly hot May afternoon. She sat on one of the red vinyl pool chairs in her swimsuit- an ice-blue athletic one-piece with some dark blue at the top and bottom- waiting for her beloved boyfriend to arrive. 

She fidgeted in her chair slightly. Although her own swimming skills were close to that of a varsity-level swimmer, she was never all too sure about actually _teaching_ someone to swim. It was an acquired skill, and not always easy for one to learn. 

‘No, it should be alright actually…’ Weiss thought to herself. ‘Just take it one step at a time! Arm movement, kicking, and blowing bubbles… go through them one at a time… yeah! You can do this, Weiss!”

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a motor… faint at first, but growing louder. A silver car pulled up outside the fence; the door of the car opened and someone came out. She recognized it immediately when she heard him speak: “Thanks for the ride, Sun!”

The gate opened, and in walked Neptune, carrying a white tote, and sporting his usual signature goggles… as well as a tight, black Speedo with a neon blue stripe on the left side and his emblem in the same blue next to the stripe. Weiss nearly froze at the sight, as this was something she was not used to seeing him. Generally he’d wear short red athletic swim shorts with a life vest and water wings when they did aquaphobia therapy. Or short shorts with an open shirt, tight t-shirt, or crop top in the few instances when they went to the beach. But the new swimsuit was giving her just the perfect view of the shape of his rounded ass and hips, not to mention his thick, thunderous thighs were completely uncovered and on display for her. And without the life jacket or any sort of top, she had full exposure to his shapely chest and slim stomach as well. All of his best assets… 

Weiss could already feel herself heating up from the sight of her boyfriend’s smooth, hairless, and overall gorgeous body. She was in awe… but she also quickly realized that this might make it rather… _difficult…_ to concentrate. Generally she had a very good attention span when it came to focusing on important tasks, but Neptune often tended to destroy that whenever he wore something extra-revealing.

Neptune strutted up to Weiss and stood in front of her, his hip cocked and his hand on his hip. “Hey there, Snow Angel~”

“Hey, Sea God~” Weiss said, flustered. “Love the new swimsuit~ how come you changed it?”

“Speedos with life jackets or floaties are not a good match. But I feel at this point, I feel comfortable going in the water without any floatation devices… so might as well ditch the shorts and get in the Speedo~” 

Weiss chuckled slightly. Despite that he’d gotten over most of his self-consciousness issues, he did still have his dress preferences.

“Although I did bring some water wings, just in case.” He patted his tote. “Water wings and Speedos are a passable combination.”

“Mmm, uh-huh…” Weiss nodded, her attention mostly on his body again. _‘Focus, Weiss… focus on the main task…’_ “So… you ready to start the lessons?”

“Yup!” 

Neptune placed his tote on the nearby table and stepped out of his sandals. As Weiss was getting up from the chair, he stepped slowly into the pool, Weiss following him shortly after. The water wasn’t freezing, but it was just cool enough to be refreshing. 

“So… where do we start?”

“We’re taking it one step at a time… first, we’re starting with kicking.”

“Ah.” 

“Your swim wings could come in handy here. Might make it easier…”

“Nah… I think I’ll be fine.”

“Alrighty then, what you’ll need to do is-”

Suddenly, she heard the water splashing as Neptune climbed out of the pool and speed-walked to his tote to retrieve his water wings. 

“What-”

“Actually… just in case.” Neptune began blowing into the mouthpiece of one of the wings to inflate it.

Weiss smirked and rolled her eyes. “You’re such a cute little dork, y’know that?”

“Oh, shut up~” He said, sliding the inflated wing onto his arm before moving on to blowing up the next one. 

Soon enough, he had inflated and put on both wings and made it back to the pool. “Alright, so what do I have to do?”

“Float or hold yourself up in the water, on your belly. And kick your legs. Try to keep them as straight as possible.”

He put his goggles over his eyes and did as told, holding onto the edge of the pool as he kicked, splashing water everywhere. It was a little tricky for him to keep his legs straight at first, but he got the hang of it quickly. 

“That wasn’t so bad.”

“Yep, that’s why we’re taking it in steps. Makes learning so much easier~”

“Mmhmm. What’s next?”

“Hmm… arm movement. Probably best if you took your wings off for this. You stay on your belly, but…” ‘ _Oh fuck…_ ’ “...I’ll be holding you while you paddle your arms in place in the water…”

“Sure thing!” Neptune moved away from the edge of the pool, pulled off his wings, and set them aside. Weiss placed her hands just above Neptune’s shapely hips as she helped him get horizontal in the water. Her heart thumped as she touched his smooth, silky skin, Neptune quivering in delight at her touch. 

When he was ready, he began paddling, circling his arms through the water and splashing everywhere again.

“Try to keep your arms in front of you, so you can paddle forward! Not so close that they touch your body, but you should try to keep them so that you can move forward through the water more easily! And try to keep your arms as straight as you can here, too!”

Luckily, it didn’t take long for Neptune to get the hang of this as well. 

Neptune stood upright in the pool, smiling at Weiss. “This is going pretty well! What next?”

“Blowing bubbles. Go underwater, holding your breath, and blow bubbles for as long as you can from your mouth. Keep it small, that way you won’t run out of breath as quickly.”

“Wait… I have to go… under the water…?”

“Yes… blowing bubbles is an important skill to learn so that you can breathe while swimming.”

“Yeah… I don’t know… I’m still not exactly big on going under the water… I’m not as afraid of it as I used to be, but… I’m still a bit… uncomfortable with it… sorry…” he said, starting to choke up.

“Hey… it’s alright, take your time…” she took his hand into hers.

Neptune lifted up his goggles and smiled warmly at his girlfriend, squeezing her hand. But as he did… small tears began to fall down his face.

“Nep, baby… what’s the matter…?”

“Ugh, I don’t know…” he said, trying to hold back the tears. “I just… i-it just feels so stupid… that I’m still struggling with water…”

“But you’re making such good progress…!”

“Yeah, but… I just hate that… th-that I’m still uncomfortable with going underwater…” he let out a heavy sigh, more tears rolling down his cheeks. “W-what if I never get over it…? What if I never get to learn to swim…?”

“We just have to be patient… take our time with the lessons…” she wrapped a reassuring arm around his waist, patting his back lovingly.

“I mean, I know it’s not bad that it’s taking me a while to overcome it…” he sobbed. “It just… gets frustrating sometimes… that’s all…”

“That’s alright, babe…” she squeezed his hand and his waist more tightly. “But trust me… you will overcome it. And just know…” “...that I’m here to help you… through all of it.”

Neptune gave another heavy sigh, wiping away his tears before resting his head on Weiss’s. “Thanks Weiss… you’re so good to me…” He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “I love you~” He leaned down slightly and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

Weiss nuzzled into his chest, her body starting to heat up despite the cool temperature of the water. “I love you too~”

The two gazed at each other, and then shared a brief kiss.

Then, Weiss spoke. “Well… I’m ready to start again when you are. But if you need a break…”

“Yeah… a break would be nice…” he sniffled. 

“Then a break, it is…”

Neptune broke apart from Weiss and waded towards the edge of the pool. 

But Weiss however… just got an idea, as she was checking him out again. And after having her face buried in his oh-so-fine chest for a whole thirty seconds not too long ago, her body was just absolutely tingling with desire… And it was the perfect opportunity, too. She knew how good _that_ type of activity made him feel, how it made him feel better when he was upset or frustrated. Not to mention it did help him become more comfortable with being in the water, when they did it in the pool…

She turned to Neptune, who had already climbed out of the pool. “Hey Nep~”

He turned around. “Yes?”

“Wanna… use this break to… have a little fun~? Make you feel better~?” She threw a small _*wink!*_ at him, looking him up and down. 

Neptune’s eyes widened and his face lit up. 

_“Fuck yes~”_

(To be continued… later on in a smutty sequel!)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah what's next... oh, the reunion! Something we all need to happen when the squad gets to Vacuo...
> 
> Please leave reviews <3


	4. Reunion: Melting in Each Other’s Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost, what, two years? of not seeing each other, Neptune and Weiss have a well-deserved reunion in Vacuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH LATE AGAIN but my fucking brain was hurting yesterday so I took a break today, but it was like way too long man. Anyways, here's the reunion. I tried to keep it short, because the First Kiss and Swim Lessons prompts did kinda take a lot outta me lol. Enjoy!
> 
> Also I have zero ideas for the Henry Marigold Encounter and I'm considering skipping it, or at least just making a drawing for it. I'll think of something uwu

**Iceberg Week 2020, Day 4- Reunion: Melting in Each Other’s Arms**

**Rating: G/T **

**Prompt: Reunion**

* * *

“Neptune! Neptune!”

Shade Academy, Vacuo. Neptune had just finished a refreshing morning shower, and was in his team’s dorm with only a towel around his waist, when he heard Sun calling to him.

“Well you’re lookin’ bouncy and cheery today. What is it…?”

“Good news!” Sun said excitedly. “I just heard from Headmaster Theodore… Team RWBY- and some friends of theirs- have arrived here and will be staying at Shade!”

Neptune’s eyes went wide. “Wait, really?!”

“Yup! And man, am I looking forward to seeing Blake again! Get yourself ready, Nep, they should be arriving pretty soon, I heard! Us and CFVY are gonna be greeting them!”

“Wait WHAT!? They’re arriving now?!” Neptune jolted slightly. “Cause I am  _ not ready _ at ALL!”

“Ehh, take your time, I’ll wait for ya outside the dorm!”

“Yeah… just gimme a moment…”

Sun went outside their dorm while Neptune paced frantically around the room. RWBY arriving meant that Weiss was going to be there… Weiss Schnee, the girl he had fallen for back at Beacon… and was still head-over-heels for. But despite this fact and his previous confidence with flirting with her, nowadays he was a bit more of a nervous wreck when it came to the idea of talking to her. He’d taken note of how upset she’d gotten when he lightly and playfully flirted with NDGO in the Vytal Tournament match. Although he did mean it in a “teasing the competition” sense and not an “I want to get in your pants” sense, and that he had no intentions of “leading Weiss on”, he hadn’t really figured that it would come off as a little mean towards her. The two still did talk occasionally after, and while Weiss hadn’t shown any contempt for Neptune or brought up the incident since, he still always worried that he still deeply upset her. And had he not let his anxiety get the best of him (or been in a rush to get SSSN reunited after the Battle of Haven), he probably would have said a quick “Hello” to Weiss at the Argus train station before RWBYJNORQ’s departure to Atlas. 

“Okay… calm down Neptune… calm down…” he told himself, talking a few deep breaths. “It’s just Weiss… you should be happy to see her!”

_ ‘But… what if she isn’t happy to see me?’ _ he thought.

He flopped down onto the bed, groaning in frustration. 

“Well… it’s been nearly two years since that Tournament… and since we’ve last seen each other… maybe she’s forgotten about it. But maybe she hasn’t.”

He walked up to the dorm window and saw familiar fissures heading towards the academy. Just from seeing the tops of their heads he could tell who they were. Weill, most of them at least. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. Ruby Rose. Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. That Qrow guy who seemed to be Ruby’s uncle. Some random kid with dark hair and freckles. And most importantly, his beloved Weiss Schnee. 

Neptune sighed heavily again. Regardless of how Weiss felt about him, regardless of his anxiety with talking to her… she was coming and staying here at Shade, and there was no avoiding talking to her. Chances are, she’d probably be pretty happy to see him again. 

And even if she wasn’t…? Maybe they could start over, from the beginning…

Neptune turned towards the door and called to Sun. “Ay Sun… I’ll be ready in a bit, you go on without me.”

~~~

“So, y’all excited to see teams SSSN and CFVY again?” Yang asked, her trademark optimistic grin on her face. 

“I know I am!” Blake replied. “Especially Sun… hope he’s been doing alright.”

“I haven’t been thinking about it much since it’s been so long and there’s been so much other crap, but… I do miss Neptune. He was a really fun, interesting, sweet guy, and… we never got the chance to know each other better…”

“Awww~” Yang teased. “You’re still in loooove with him~”

“I mean… I don’t think I’m as hung up about him as I was back in Beacon, but… I am still fairly interested in him… I know there’s more important stuff to do at the moment, but I would like a chance to catch up with him.”

“I don’t blame ya Weiss,” said Ruby. “With all the bullshit that’s going on, it sure is nice to have some time to be with others.”

Suddenly… they heard a familiar voice calling. 

“Blaaake!”

“S-Sun…?”

Up in front of RWBYJNORQ, Sun dashed towards Blake with the biggest shining grin on his face, followed by Scarlet, Sage, and Team CFVY. 

“Sun!” Blake’s face lit up, and she opened her arms for a hug as Sun lept right into her embrace. 

“Mmm~ good to see you again Blake~” he nuzzled into her shoulder.

“Where the heck is Neptune…?” Yang asked, as she and RWJNORQ greeted and shook hands with Scarlet, Sage, and CFVY.

“Oh, don’t worry, he’ll be here,” said Sun. “He’s just taking a while to get ready.”

Peeking past the crowd, Weiss noticed a… familiar shade of bright blue, heading towards them.

Then, Coco, who had noticed Weiss was trying to look through, stepped aside. 

And then… her heart leapt as she saw him, recognizing him instantly. 

_ “...Neptune…” _

He froze in shock once he saw her. There she was. Weiss Schnee, in all her glory and beauty. The lovely white hair, the trademark side-ponytail (well it was in a slender braid now, but same idea), the gorgeous bright smile… 

He suddenly felt lightheaded… like all his worries and anxiety about talking to her were just floating away like angels as he finally got to see this Snow Angel after such a long time. As of now, he couldn’t give a rat’s ass about that bullshit; he was just too damn elated to see her again. He gazed at her, his lips curling into a smile, and soon tears of joy began welling up in his eyes.

_ “...Weiss…!” _

Weiss’s heart was pounding harder and harder the more she looked at him, at this blue-haired beauty… flustering when he smiled at her, when he said her name in utter joy… 

“Neptune!”

Weiss began sprinting towards him, her heart racing. Neptune grinned even wider, the tears streaming down his face now. 

As she got closer to him, he opened his arms, and when she reached him, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and practically swept her right off the ground, making her yelp in surprise. Everyone else there… RBY, JNOR, CFVY, SSS… had a hard time taking their eyes off the joyful couple.

Neptune rested his head on her shoulder as he held her, some of his tears soaking into the fabric of her dress. 

_ “I missed you~” _

Weiss wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his shoulder as well. 

_ “I missed you too, Nep~” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ballroom dancing is next! Oh boi, hope Neptune's up to it...


End file.
